


Cry Baby

by LissaWho5



Series: Cry Baby [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Based of a song, Kind of a Happy Ending, Mark and Jack are BFFs, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Other, Sort of sad, first fan fic, might be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a CryBaby.<br/>He hates himself for it. Until he meets Jack.</p><p>Based off  "Cry Baby" by Melanie Martinez. She gets all the credit for the song and the lines I use from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby

Mark is a cry baby.  
For all 18 years of Mark’s life, he has always been more sensitive than other people. It’s almost like every time something sad happens, his brain becomes his heart. He takes even the smallest insults and things to heart. He tries to explain to others why he’s sad but before he can he can he breaks into tears. This has led him to a life of bullying and taunting by his peers and family.  
Oh yeah his family. As if he could call them that. He has parents who don’t care and a brother who he may see every few months even though they live under the same roof. And when he did tell his family about his problems he was told to “man up.” At some point his “family” started to call him cry baby.  
Eventually he gave up on trying to connect with his family or try getting any sympathy from them.  
The only source comfort he had was video games.  
Mark was alone. He had lost all of the friends he once had because no one wanted to deal with someone so sensitive. Of course whenever he was faced with that fact he told himself that it wasn’t his fault. It’s theirs.  
Mark also told himself he’s one of a kind. Unique or special. But to him it also meant that no one understands. And every night the cry baby tears came back. He hated himself!  
This was Marks life until he met him. Until he met Jack.  
Jack was different. Jack cared about Mark. Jack understood. He made him happier and gave him more comfort then any video game could.  
The only problem was that Jack lived in Ireland. They had met online. The closest they come to meeting in real life is their frequent Skype calls.  
Once Mark asked Jack how he was able to comprehend what he was going through. How he knew what to do whenever he was upset.  
Jack smiled when Mark asked him that. He told him “When I look at ye, I sees me self. I know what it’s like to be a Cry Baby. I’ve been one those me whole life. Me experiences are so similar to ye’s sometimes I feel like ye’s tears are mine.”  
Mark felt like crying when he heard this. And he did.

A few months letter Mark had another question. “How does it not bother you? Why do you not hate yourself for being such a cry baby?” They had talked a lot at this point and had grown incredibly close. And while Jack mentioned that he was slightly annoyed from the constant teasing about his sensitivity, he never seemed upset about it.  
Jack responded quickly “Because I don’t really care. I don’t care about what anyone else thinks about me. If I’m a “cry baby” like people say I am then let me be one.” There was a silence then Jack spoke, “Play any good games recently?” And that was that.  
After that conversation Mark used Jack’s philosophy about not caring. Mark stopped caring about what most people thought and Mark stopped crying as much. Of course things got to him easily and were still teased but it no longer bothered him.  
Because he knew he was a cry baby and he loved it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic! I hoped you enjoyed!Please tell me what you think. I might make more stories based off songs from the album this song is from. If you don't know the album its called "Cry Baby" by Melanie Martinez.


End file.
